Vuelta Al Infierno
by Mago de Oz
Summary: Sakura y Naruto parten en busca de Sasuke, cuando lo encuentran el menor de los Uchiha rapta a la dulce Haruno. ¿porqué la ha raptado?¿Qué hará Naruto?Por otra parte los hermanos Sabaku No están en peligro, el despreocupado Nara se encargará de su segurid
1. Chapter 1

¿por qué tengo que soportar esta soledad

¿por qué tengo que soportar esta soledad? ¿por qué tengo que llevar esta carga conmigo? ¿por qué me habeís obligado a haceros daño? ¿Por qué me obligaís a odiaros? Yo solo quería una pequeña muestra de afecto..nada más...Pero parece ser que ni de eso soy merecedor..Me negasteis sentir el amor en mis entrañas solo dejasteis paso a el dolor..Maldita humanidad..Mi odio fue tan grande que mi destrucción hubiera sido plena y muy satisfactoria..Ni un humano más sobre la faz de la tierra..No más sonrisas...No más abrazos..no más besos..Solo muerte, así todos sabríais lo que yo he sentido durante todos estos años. Yo Sabaku No Gaara vague perdido entre mi soledad y nadie nunca quiso ayudarme ¿por qué? Siempre mendigando amor para luego sentir el rechazo una y otra vez dentro de mi ser..¿esto es vida? ¿dónde esta nuestro dios en esos momentos? 16 años llorando en silencio, sin nadie a quien decirle lo mucho que me duele el corazón ,sin nadie que me escuche mis lamentos...Por favor..Dadme una oportunidad..Esas palabras las repetia una y mil veces pero vuestra respuesta siempre era la misma: ¡fuera monstruo! No se..tal vez sea un monstruo...Tal vez este mundo no este hecho para mi...Pero ya veis, he aguantado 16 años a base de odio y ahora soy el Kazekage de Suna...¿Debería vengarme? No...Mi deber es protegeros a todos y así lo haré...aunque me cueste la vida, este monstruo..vuestro monstruo morirá por vosotros si es necesario..Ya no quiero derramar más sangre...Solo quiero una oportunidad para que me dejen demostraros que yo también soy humano y que siento...No quiero haceros daño...Eso ya paso,eso forma parte del pasado. Gracias a Naruto me di cuenta de que esta vida merece la pena y yo no quiero ser recordado como el monstruo de Sunagarake No Sato. Quiero ser recordado como un humano más..  
No quiero creer que mi destino sea amar y no ser correspondido...Es demasiado cruel..Ya he estado demasiado tiempo solo y es demasiado duro..Solo me queda luchar por un futuro mejor, mi futuro y vuestro futuro.

**-¿Kazekage-sama?-** una voz muy familiar llamaba a Gaara.  
El kazekage interrumpió sus pensamientos escritos y respondió.  
**-¿Si?Adelante..-** contestó fríamente. Una joven muchachita entró.  
**-Kazekage-sama le traigo unos documentos que han llegado hoy referentes a la aldea de la Roca...-** dijo la chica.  
**-Gracias Matsuri..Por favor damelos...-** dijo Gaara y alargó los brazos para recoger los documentos.  
**- ¡Oh No Kazekage-sama! Ya se los dejo yo sobre su escritorio..-** dijo Matsuri y se acercó rápidamente al escritorio del pelirrojo Kazekage,Gaara ya estaba de pie y Matsuri chocó contra él ..quedando peligrosamente cerca de los apetitosos labios de el pelirrojo...Un profundo sonrojo acudió a las pálidas mejillas de la kunoichi.  
**- ¡Gomen Kazekage!-** respondió apurada ella y salió apresuradamente del despacho...Gaara volvió a su escritura..y con una refinada letra añadió a su carta..

''Creo que al final mi vida no esta tan mal como yo pensaba...'' y con una profunda sonrisa plegó su carta.

**-Matsuri...-** susurró dulcemente al recordar a su aprendiza..

Gaara guardó cuidadosamente el cuaderno donde hacia varios años escribía para poder desahogarse en un cajón de su escritorio y pesaroso se sentó para poner total atención a los documentos que le había llevado Matsuri.

**- Como odio este trabajo..Papeleo..Papeleo.. Y más papeleo...-**se quejaba el Kazekage mientras dejaba sobre la mesa documentos que podrían esperar, todo referente a exportación e importación de mercancías, solicitud de ninjas para misiones de bajo nivel...Hasta que sus ojos verdosos se toparon con una carta sellada por el propio Tsuchikage.

**-No creo que sea una invitación a su país para festejar mi ascensión a Kazekage.-** susurró Gaara irónicamente, desde que decidió ocupar el puesto de mandamás su vida había perdido la emoción de la que antes gozaba, vale que había sido despiadado y sanguinario pero disfrutaba al máximo en cada batalla y eso no se lo podía quitar nadie, ni la propia soledad. En cambio ahora, su vida se regía por reuniones aburridas, día y noche las dedicaba a leer extensos documentos, a aceptar leyes y una larga lista de otras cosas donde la adrenalina se la dejaba colgada del perchero.

Con un suspiro de resentimiento abrió el sobre y sacó el escrito.

_Estimado Kazekage,_

Me he tomado la molestia de que yo, el Tsuchikage, le escriba personalmente para informarle de que se ha producido una muerte en mi país de un _Jinchuuriki _. _Tal acto se ha llevado a cabo por dos miembros de la Organización de Akatsuki, tres shinobis fueron enviados para capturarlos pero dos perecieron en el intento y uno consiguió escapar de casualidad._

Tal y como me pidió le mantengo al corriente de cualquier anomalía en mi país producida por esa organización.

**-Otro más...-** Gaara estrujó la carta entre sus manos y colocó su dedo índice y el pulgar en el puente de la nariz para controlar la ira que iba creciendo por momentos.

Con un fuerte suspiró el Kazekage llamó a su secretaria, ella al instante apareció por la puerta asomando la cabeza.

**- ¿me llamaba Kazekage-sama?- **preguntó la joven secretaria mientras entraba en el despacho. Gaara con las manos cruzadas en su regazo asintió.

**- Llama a Kankuro-kun y a Temari-chan...Los necesito de inmediato. Les voy a asignar una misión.-** le explicó el Kazekage a la mujer, ella apresurada salió del despacho.

**''Akatsuki...''** Gaara miraba al horizonte con una mirada vidriosa, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos le volvían a la cabeza.

**- Gaara, tus queridos hermanitos ya están aquí ¡Por fin una misión! ¿De qué se trata? ¿Tenemos que salvar a alguna damisela en apuros? ¿ o tenemos que infiltrarnos en unas termas porque algún misterioso sujeto esta haciendo la vida imposible a preciosas y dulces jovencitas?- **preguntaba Kankuro dando saltitos, Temari simplemente le fulminaba con la mirada.

**-Gaara esto es por tu culpa, hemos estado demasiado tiempo sin misiones y mírale...Esto es lo que pasa por estar todo el día viendo telenovelas – **Temari señalaba a su hermano atónita.

Gaara parecía ajeno al 'show' que estaba montando sus dinámicos hermanos. Todavía con la mirada puesta en el rojizo horizonte ,

se dio la vuelta y miró a los ninjas.

**- Akatsuki...ha vuelto a actuar. – **susurró apacible.

Temari y Kankuro inmediatamente guardaron silencio y prácticamente se olvidaron de respirar.

**-El Tsuchikage en persona me ha enviado un documento informándome de que un jinchuuriki ha sido abatido en sus tierras... Quiero que vayaís a investigar, necesito cualquier pista de donde están o cual va a ser el siguiente paso. –** Gaara hablaba con profesionalidad pero sus hermanos sabían lo importante que era para él todo eso.

Definitivamente no le iban a fallar.


	2. Cápitulo 2

Capitulo II

Capitulo II  
Corrían y corrían como si la vida les fuera en ellos, miles ¡millones! de pensamientos revoloteaban por las cabezas de Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke al fin estaba al alcance de sus manos y esta vez sería la definitiva. Regresaría a Konoha sí o sí, las contemplaciones ya no tenían cabida en sus mentes. Mientras avanzaban a una velocidad vertiginosa hacía el punto de encuentro , Kakashi miraba con añoranza a los dos jóvenes que iban delante de él. Sabía perfectamente que la esperanza teñía sus corazones y que la simple idea de volver a ser el equipo 7 les volvía locos de contentos. Kakashi no pudo evitar acordarse de su equipo, una sincera sonrisa se perdió bajo el antifaz del sensei , qué recuerdos...  
Obito...

- ¡Vamos, más deprisa!- Naruto estaba que explotaba de ansias. Sakura por su parte aumentó la velocidad , aunque las piernas le gritaran que parará ella seguiría corriendo hacia él.. Hacía Sasuke, Sakura con el corazón encogido recordó esa amarga despedida en que ella gimoteó como una cría que la llevara con ella , también en su memoria estaba ese momento en que le volvieron a ver de nuevo, completamente cambiado y a merced de Orochimaru. Sakura apretó los puños asqueada.

- '' Por fin..''- Hinata divisó con su byakugan lo cerca que estaban, apenas unos metros más y ... mejor no quería ni pensar en eso, incoscientemente miró a Naruto, no quería verlo sufrir, dolida con el simple pensamiento se mordió el labio nerviosa.  
Naruto noto una sensación en su nuca, miró para atrás y vio a una preocupada Hinata, el rubio le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.  
- ¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! Todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro.- Hinata tuvo que acordarse de respirar para no morir instantáneamente y peor aún tuvo que acordarse de correr, a punto estuvo de caerse estrepitosamente.

-¡ Ahí están!- Yamato señaló el lugar.  
- Pero qué cojones...- Naruto frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Temari? ¿Shikamaru? ¡Ino cerda!- Sakura vio con sus propios ojos que media Konoha estaba presente.

-¡frentuda! – Ino chilló con esa voz tan estridente que tiene.  
Shikamaru molesto se frotó el oído.  
- y así siempre...- involuntariamente miró a Temari con cara de perrito lastimero.  
- Pobre vago...- Temari le dio un capón.  
- Nunca cambiarás...-

''Esa voz''  
''Es inconfundible''  
-Sasuke...Kun...- Sakura miró en rededor hasta encontrar los fieros ojos del menor de los Uchiha. Él arrogante contempló impertérrito a su antiguo compañero de equipo y sobre todo de riñas.

-Naruto.- Sasuke seguía teniendo ese tono frío de voz o más aún.  
- ¡Sasuke, esta vez no te escaparás! ¡lo juro! – gritó desesperado, Sasuke dejó de mirarle y concentró su atención en el único motivo de su traición, el único motivo de su vida, de su triste y efímera vida.

- Que bien hermanito... Te has vuelto a reunir con tus amiguitos. – Itachi hablaba desde esa capa tan característica de esa organización que solo sabía dar problemas.  
- Cierra la boca. Ya sabes lo que quiero.- Sasuke desenvainó su katana.  
- Cómo te gusta malgastar tu tiempo hermanito. Todavía no es tu hora, en cambio si es la del kyuuby. Sabía que vendrías. – Itachi se fijó en el rubio más escandaloso de todo Konoha.

- No me toques los huevos, Itachi.- Sasuke arremetió contra él un ataque frontal, Itachi lo esquivó como si de una pelusa se tratara.  
- Tiene cojones tu hermano, Itachi-san- Kisame hablaba mientras portaba su enorme espada, esperaba con ganas cualquier ataque.

- ¡Venga, necesito acción! ¿quién va a ser el primer idiota en morir?- preguntó Kisame fanfarronamente.

- ¡Te voy a dar hasta en el carné de identidad! ¡sardina de pacotilla!- Naruto empezó con su jutsu más característico, cientos de clones comenzaron a gritar como locos motivados por una buena pelea.  
- Siempre con la misma mierda...- Sasuke no perdía de vista a Naruto, no era de extrañar en cierta ocasión ya le dijo que él, el menor de los Uchiha, quería luchar contra él. Hacía tanto tiempo...

- ¡Tú serás el siguiente! ¡Tu culo de chulo aterrizara en Konoha! ¡Tu casa! – Naruto miraba desafiante a su amigo, él desvió la mirada y formó un chidori en su mano, no tenía ninguna intención de regresar, sólo quería su maldita venganza.

Sasuke golpeó con su potente ataque al cuerpo de su hermano, docenas de pájaros emanaron de las extremidades de Itachi.

-''Donde estará...''- Sasuke miraba con tranquilidad todos los recovecos de ese inhóspito bosque con su sharingan.

Uno a uno los clones de Naruto se evaporaron a una velocidad asombrosa, cientos de kunais salían de entre las sombras. Sakura harta de no hacer nada , se enfundó decidida los guantes.  
- ''no seré nunca más un estorbo''- Itachi atacó por la espalda a Naruto y Kakashi salió en su defensa, Yamato estaba ocupado en ponerle las cosas difíciles a Kisame. El hombre de Akatsuki reía como un loco, Sakura miró fugazmente a Ino y vio que la rubia le gritaba algo, le dio por mirar a Naruto. Dos copias de Itachi iban a atacarle, sin pensárselo dos veces se armó con unos kunais e hizo frente a las copias, con un golpe certero al corazón se deshizo de una copia .

Al instante se iba a encargar de la otra pero una mano le oprimió su muñeca arrancándole el kunai de la mano, ella observo a su agresor.

Sasuke.

él furioso la miraba.  
-No te metas Sakura. ¿no querrás que Naruto lloré tu muerte, verdad? Esto te queda muy grande. – y con indiferencia soltó su mano y con un ademán se deshizo de la copia de Itachi.

Sakura quedó fulminada por sus palabras, otra vez le volvía esa sensación de que era una inútil, de que no valía nada. Sus esfuerzos hasta el momento parecía polvo arrastrado por el aire.

''Nunca cambiará, tu humillación siempre estará ahí''

Una vez más contempló su pelo perfecto ondeándose con las embestidas de su hermano, sus hermosos y fríos ojos que no trasmitían nada, nada más que odio y rencor.

Sakura volvió a aferrarse el pecho, el lugar exacto donde se sitúa el órgano que hace posible nuestra existencia.

''Duele ...demasiado''

-¡Sakura!- Temari acudió a ayudar a la kunoichi. Un ataque de Kisame pasó rozando la mejilla de Sakura.  
-¡Reacciona maldita sea!- Temari la vociferó.  
- Lo ..lo siento..- Sakura seguía aturdida.

''débil..débil..débil''

''inútil..inútil..inútil''

- ¡Sakura!- Ino la abofeteó.  
-¿qué te pasa?- Ino la miró con preocupación, Shikamaru se metió en la batalla junto con Chouji.  
-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto.- Shikamaru hizo su jutsu de la sombra estranguladora, necesitaba distraer a Kisame, para ser sólo dos la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

- Itachi- sama...te busca.- una capa con las nubes rojas apareció del suelo, una especie de planta había hablado.  
- ¿de qué jardín te has escapado tú? Esto debe de ser una broma.- como no, lo dijo Naruto.

Itachi arremetió contra Sasuke y él retrocedió. El mayor de los Uchiha sólo le dedicó unos segundos de contacto visual a su hermano. Acto seguido miró a Naruto.  
- Enseguida me encargaré de ti.- e Itachi desapareció.  
¡VUELVE COBARDE!- Sasuke gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ''Otra vez no..''- Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Sakura le miraba desde una cierta distancia. En su retina estaba grabada su silueta.

''Soy una estúpida...He sido una estúpida...No debo amarte así, esto sólo me provocara mi ruina...la desesperación''

Unas profusas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos jade de la kunoichi.


	3. Cápitulo 3

Capitulo III

Capitulo III

''Soy una estúpida...He sido una estúpida...No debo amarte así, esto sólo me provocará mi ruina...la desesperación''  
Unas profusas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos jade de la kunoichi.

- Magnifico. Más acción para mí.- Kisame dirigió la mirada a Naruto tras la retirada de Itachi.  
- Naruto...Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.- dijo Kakashi tras su antifaz.  
-Gracias sensei.- Naruto sonrió de corazón a Kakashi.  
-Bien...Vamos a ver que es lo que sabéis hacer.- Kakashi se destapó su sharingan.  
- ¡Sasuke! Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir ¡te llevaré de nuevo a Konoha aunque sea a rastras!- Naruto señaló al que todavía consideraba su amigo.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa carente de sentimiento.  
- Mierda...Esto se va a poner realmente problemático.- Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz.  
- ¡venga genio! ¡si esta es la mejor parte!- Temari sonrió ampliamente. Shikamaru la miró con su habitual cara de ''es demasiado problemática''  
- Naruto, no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo en ti.- susurró Sasuke apoyándose en su enfundada katana.  
- ¡pero yo sí el mío en ti! Se lo prometí a Sakura... – Naruto la miró, estaba bastante triste la Haruno.

- Patético. Eres muy lista Sakura... Pones la vida de tu amigo en peligro y si consigue cumplir su promesa bien pero si no..¿qué más da? Tú como siempre no haces NADA, eres una simple observadora. – Sasuke hablaba friamente con ella, a Sakura se le encogió el corazón.

- Si un tío me hablara así le pondría los huevos de bufanda...- Temari hablaba bajito, como para sí misma. Shikamaru a su lado temblaba.  
-''Peor que mi madre, si señor''- Shikamaru intentó concentrarse pero con la chica de Suna al lado era un poco difícil.

- ¡NO TE CONSIENTO QUE LA HABLES ASI! Ella ha arriesgado su vida para recuperarte Sasuke!!- gritó recriminándole Naruto a el Uchiha.  
- Déjalo Naruto...Esta bien así...- a Sakura apenas le salía la voz.  
- Esto se acaba aquí.- Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos y numerosas réplicas de él volvieron a surgir, su objetivo: Sasuke.  
El Uchiha como si de un juego se tratara los hacía desaparecer con simples movimientos.  
Tras una maniobra de distracción por parte de los Narutos, dos aparecieron por la espalda de Sasuke con un rasengan, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo el Uchiha descargó toda la furia de su katana en el estómago del verdadero Naruto.

Naruto se quedó petrificado, cayó de rodillas al suelo con la espada todavía en su interior. Sasuke la sostenía friamente.

- Te lo advertí Naruto...No te metas en mi camino...-Sasuke se inclinó para susurrarle dichas palabras.

-¡¡NARUTO!!- Sakura e Hinata gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Vaya..Parece ser que el mocoso nos va a ahorrar trabajo.- dijo Kisame mientras evitaba a duras penas un ataque de Kakashi.  
Kakashi y Yamato concentraron parte de su atención en el Uzumaki.  
El resto de los ninjas se prepararon para atacar.  
A Sakura se le congeló la mirada en la macabra escena, Naruto desangrándose ... y por su culpa, ella era la culpable de todo. Ella y su estupidez, su cobardía posiblemente habían llevado a su amigo a la muerte.

- Na...Naruto...- Sakura gimoteó.  
- Llora porque es lo único que sabes hacer.- Sasuke mirando a Naruto sacó la katana, Naruto se desplomó en el suelo.

Furia..Ira..Dolor..Un torrencial de sentimientos se agolpaban en el menudo cuerpo de Sakura. Miró de arriba abajo a Sasuke. ¿cómo podía haber traicionado así de esa manera tan cobarde a su aldea, a sus amigos? Todos esos años los habían empleado en recuperarle, intentando entender su dolor...pero la comprensión de la chica había llegado demasiado lejos, suficiente.

- Maldito hijo de puta, te maldigo Uchiha.- Sakura susurró esas palabras impensables para ella, con fuerza se enfundó los guantes.  
La pelirrosa miró a Ino y ella comprendió.

- Ahora es mi turno.- Sakura corrió hacía Sasuke, él esbozando una sonrisa la espero.  
Con un grito de rabia dio un puñetazo a donde tendría que haber estado las piernas del Uchiha pero él habia desaparecido, un enorme agujero se abrió a los pies de la Haruno.

Ino entretanto fue rápidamente a aplicarle a Naruto los primeros auxilios protegida por Shikamaru,Temari y Chouji.

Sasuke apareció a la espalda de Sakura y poso su katana ensagrentada en el cuello de ella.  
- Vaya..Vaya..parece que la linda flor abre sus podridos pétalos.- susurraba él.  
-Esto...No te lo perdonaré jamás, reza porque se ponga bien.- Sakura al segundo de terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta e intentó asestarle una brutal patada pero Sasuke la contuvo con su mano aunque retrocedió unos pasos, Sakura no esperó a nada y sacó dos kunais de su portakunais y se los lanzó para que la soltará, dio dos volteretas hacia atrás y pensó en la situación.

- ¡Sakura! Naruto necesita una curación más seria ¡yo no puedo hacer nada! ¡ven,rápido!- Ino pasaba un débil chakra verdoso por el torso del Uzumaki,las heridas cerraban lentamente . Yamato estaba pendiente de que el Kiuby no apareciera.

Sakura frunció el ceño.  
-¡Sakura agáchate!- Shikamaru la alertó, la katana de Sasuke estuvo a punto de cercenarle el pescuezo.  
Sakura se agachó y le asestó una patada en las rodillas ,fue a darle un puñetazo decisivo pero él le rompió el brazo, ella gritó de dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-¡Suficiente! Déjanoslo a nosotros.- Shikamaru empezaba a enfurecerse de verdad.  
- ¡Sakura rápido!- Ino llamó a su amiga, Sakura corrió hacia Naruto. Miró las heridas d su amigo y eran muy feas, esa espada tenia un poder muy fuerte. Su brazo le dolía enormemente pero no podía curárselo del todo porque si no ,no tendría chakra suficiente para la curación de su amigo.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a aplicarle las curas, intentó controlar gritos de dolor pero las lágrimas la delataron ,Ino la miró preocupado. La Yamanaka estaba frustada por no poder hacer más.

La herida iba cicatrizaron rápidamente , tras varios minutos cerró completamente.  
-Esta estable... Sus tejidos están reestablecidos de nuevo... no hay pe...- Sakura se desplomó en el suelo.  
- ¡Sakura!- Kakashi se preocupó por su alumna.  
-Tranquilo sensei...Esta bien, solo se ha desmayado, a agotado su chakra. Itachi volvió al campo de batalla.  
- ¡Itachi!- Sasuke se giró para mirar a su hermano.  
Itachi observaba a Naruto,  
-Apresadle.- ordenó él.

Los Akatsukis intentaron librarse de sus contrincantes pero estos se lo ponían bastante difícil.  
Itachi avanzó hacia Naruto,Sakura estaba tumbada al lado de su amigo.  
Sasuke formó un chidori e intentó atacar a su hermano por la espalda pero falló y dio muy cerca de Sakura.  
Itachi se giró hacia su hermano y ambos activaron su sharingan. Parecia que al fin el mayor se decidia a luchar contra él, Sasuke complacido comenzó a formar sellos pero una bandada de kunais volaron en el aire dirección a Naruto. Itachi habia formado una réplica para entretener al pesado de su hermano, los kunais aterrizaron en un lastimado cuerpo...concretamente en el de sakura. En el último instante se había incorporado con sus últimas fuerzas y había protegido a su amigo. Naruto empezó a despertarse...Todo estaba borroso.

-Na..Naruto...- las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron en el pecho de el rubio.  
- ¿Sakura?- Naruto estaba ido.  
Itachi volvió la atención a Naruto.  
- Vale, parece que hoy no me vas a hacer ni puto caso.- Sasuke envainó su katana y rápidamente se trasladó hasta donde estaban Sakura y Naruto,suavemente la cogió a ella.  
- Hasta pronto Naruto.- Sasuke desapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡¡SAKURA!!


End file.
